There are a number of underwater structures and other equipment for which one might need to gain a better understanding. This better understanding can be useful for example to obtain information of an underwater structure so that a model of the underwater structure may be built. Current methods of inspecting underwater structures include inspections using divers, remotely operated vehicles (ROVs) and autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs). Such a problem of building a model is often called simultaneous localization and mapping (SLAM).